My Death Flag Naruto ver
by Ryuga ken
Summary: Seorang mahasiswa bernama Hirasawa Kazuki, berada dalam tubuh seorang karakter permainan ketika dia sadar. Sekarang, dirinya Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang paling dibenci dalam cerita yang memegang gelar "Raja Sampah". Baginya berbagai bendera kematian muncul seperti ranjau darat yang berada di sekelilingnya! Dapatkah Kazuki menghindari Death Flags?


_*Gashan_

Sebuah suara bernada timggi bergema di dalam ruangan.

Teriakan, siapapun akan menutupi telianga mereka dengan kedua tangan secara refleks, yang dibuat oleh seorang pria berusia 30-an, memegang tongkat yang bersinar dengan kilauan hitam, dan mengenakan seragam militer dengan jubah kerah tinggi yang menutupi pakaian militer tersebut.

Dia telah menghancurkan vas bunga yang berukuran besar dengan tinggi 1 meter dengan tongkat yang di genggamnya. Kelopak bunga berceceran dengan air membasahi karpet merah dilantai.

"Bagaimana kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan hal ini, hah?"

"Saya sangat menyesal! Tolong maafkan saya ...!"

"Jangan mengelak! Kau wanita rendahan!"

Mimik pria tersebut memerah karena amarahnya, seperti wujud iblis sangat sempurna dalam situasi saat ini.

Seperti si jago merah dalam amarahnya dia sepertinya tidak hanya puas dengan menghacurkan vas, ia juga menggunakan bahasa kotor pada pelayan di depanya, yang berlutut, menunduk ke bawah tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Ada juga di sana seorang wanita muda mengenakan gaun mewahmemeluk seorang anak yang memandang pelayan itu dengan pandangan mencemooh. Sepintas, nampak pria berseragam militer dan wanita menyerang secara lisan pada seorang pelayan sendirian.

'... Mungkinkah ini, salah satu event game?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

My Death Flag Naruto Ver

.

Dislimer :

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Ore no Shibou Flag ga Todomaru Tokoro wo Shiranai : Izumi

.

sinopsis:

Seorang mahasiswa bernama Hirasawa Kazuki, berada dalam tubuh seorang karakter permainan ketika dia sadar. Sekarang, dirinya Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang paling dibenci dalam cerita yang memegang gelar "Raja Sampah". Baginya berbagai bendera kematian muncul seperti ranjau darat yang berada di sekelilingnya! Dapatkah Kazuki menghindari Death Flags?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini mungkin nampak seperti sebuah pemikiran yang gila . Tetapi, ada alasan mengapa ia sampai pada pemikiran tersebut – _Kazuki nampak akrab dengan pemandangan tersebut._

Saat ini urutan percakapan di depanya tampak sama dengan sebuah game bertemakan RPG yang berjudul **Brave Heart,** yang rilis beberapa tahun silam.

Dia mampu mengingat hal itu secara langsung karena ia adalah seorang penggemar game, tidak ada alasan lain. Bahkan, semua jari pada tangan dan kakinya tidak cukup untuk menghitung berapa kali ia memainkan game tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, semua dialog karakter dalam setiap adegan ia telah hafal betul.

Pria berseragam militer dan wanita bergaun adalah orang tua dari salah satu karakter yang muncul dalam game. Dan pelayan wanita yang memohon sambil menangis adalah ibu dari heroine utama dalam game.

Memahami situasi sampai disana, Kazuki, yang dipeluk wanita bergaun dari tadi, jatuh dalam kebingungan ekstrim tanpa henti.

'Mengapa karakter dalam permainan bisa bergerak?; tapi pertama, ini tampak nyata, dan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuh ku?'

Dia berkutat dengan setiap pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba jatuh dalam situsi seperti ini, ia tidak bisa paham. Namun ada satu hal yang jelas.

'Aku akan dalam masalah jika aku dilemparkan pada siituasi seperti ini, yang mana akan berakhir pada situasi menyedihkan.'

Yang paling penting, jika adegan ini sama dengan skenario dalam game, maka hidup pelayan yang bernama Clara saat ini berada dalam situasi yang sangat genting.

Berdasarkan pengalaman Kazuki, bisa diketahui bahwa ini adalah saat-saat Clara akan dibunuh. Hidupnya akan diambil oleh Naruto, anak laki-laki dari pria berseragam militer.

'Tapi dimana Naruto? Bukankah ia karakter penting? Jika aku tidak salah , ibunya mencemaskannya dan ,,,,, eh, bagaimana bisa?'

Dan kemudian, Kazuki menyadari fakta yang datang sebagai pukulan besar ... Bahwa posisinya saat ini sama dengan Naruto dalam game.

Perasaan tidak nyaman bangkit dalam dirinya. Itu adalah ke khawatiran pada peristiwa di depannya. Meskipun ia tegap berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, bidang pandang nya saat ini jauh lebih rendah.

Adegan di depannya ini adalah kilas balik dalam cerita. Kapan waktunya tidak diketahui, yang pasti, itu adalah ketika Naruto menginjak umur 10 tahun. Berbagai adegan tampaknya bukanlah kebetulan.

'Mungkinkah aku telah menjadi Naruto ...?'

'Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan, ini mungkin hanyalah mimpi. Itu adalah kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal pada saat ini.'

Tidak peduli seberapa dipaksakan, ia mengklaim bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Kehangatan karena dipeluk, suara teriakan yang mencapai telinganya, semua itu membawa perasaan nyata, kelima indra Kazuki menjerit.

Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun ia menyangkalnya, ini sama sekali berbeda dengan mimpi.

'Baiklah, karena aku tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, seperti perkiraan, apakah ini dunia game? Mustahil ...Tapi perasaan ini terlalu nyata, kalau memang demikian, dan lagi ... Dunia game ... Jika itu benar, maka bukankah Clara-san akan mati?'

Akal sehat dan nalurinya saling bertentangan, Kazuki pikir ia idiot, dia hanya ingin berhenti memikirkan nya saat ini. Tapi hal itu terus terbang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Seolah terputus dari kehendaknya sendiri, tubuhnya saat ini berlawanan dengan pikirannya, Mengibaskan lengan ibunya, ia perlahan melangkah maju.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengemis untuk hidup mu. Darah yang hina, aku akan secara pribadi membersihkannya."

"Ayah, tunggu. Percayakan hukuman wanita ini padaku."

Pria itu telah mengambil pedang yang tergantung di dinding, siap untuk ditenebaskan pada pelayan itu. Dari belakang, Naruto berusaha menahannya.

Kazuki sangat akrab dengan percakapan karena ia sering melihatnya di layar permainan. Dia bicara dengan suara yang tidak ada dalam cerita asli, dalam suara Naruto, yang ia juga sudah terbiasa. Ia melakukan itu tidak sepenuhnya karena niatnya.

"Pada mu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku telah belajar sihir baru. Aku ingin dia menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mengujinya. Daripada mengotori tangan Ayah dengan darah mahluk hina ini, bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Dia merasakan bahwa sudut-sudut bibirnya mulai bangkit. Bertentangan dengan perasaannya, Naruto tersenyum jahat.

Tidak ada yang keberatan, tapi Kazuki, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum mengepresikan kepuasannya. Ditempatkan dalam situasi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, tubuhnya bertolak belakang dengan kehendaknya dan mengambil tindakan sendiri adalah teror yang tak tertahankan baginya.

Kazuki tidak memupuk pengalaman untuk berpikir cepat dalam situasi seperti ini. Seseorang yang bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dalam menghadapi hal ini, melampaui apa yang disebut 'tenang', hanya bisa diangap sebagai aneh. Tapi untungnya, Kazuki bukan orang aneh.

"Hoho, ini mungkin menarik. Sampai saat itu tiba, buang wanita ini ke ruang bawah tanah!"

Begitu pria berseragam militer mengangkat tangannya, segera prajurit tiba dan menyeret Clara secara paksa. Kazuki hanya bisa melihatnya berlalu.

"Darah campuran kotor, meskipun ia dipekerjakan setelah aku kasihan padanya, ketika diminta untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa melakukannya satu pun dengan benar."

"Bagaimanapun, dia adalah spesies rendahan. Naruto ingin menguji sihinya, jadi dia mungkin akan berguna."

"Huh, ya kamu benar."

Seolah-olah melihat benda menjijikan, mata mereka tidak berniat menyembunyikan perasaan jijik. Pasangan yang telah menikah ini bahkan tidak menganggap pelayan, Clara sebagai manusia. Jika dalam keadaan normal, Kazuki mungkin telah mengungkapkan ketidaknyamanan nya.

Akan tertapi, sejak pandangannya terikat dengan kekacauan, ucapan dan tingkah pasangan menikah itu tidak mencapai telinganya. Bahkan jika itu mencapai mencapainya, ia tidak akan tepat menerima isinya.

Dia jatuh pingsan selama beberapa menit. Jangankan lingkungannya, sejak saat itu, percakapan seperti apa, siapa dengan siapa, bagaimana ia mencapai tempat ini, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya satupun.

Ketika ia sadar, Kazuki sudah berada di sebuah ruangan, beristirahat diatas sofa tungggal, dengan tatapannya berkelana di ruangan kosong.

"... Dimana ini? Apakah ini kamar Naruto?"

Sambil bergumam dengan suara rendah, tanpa tujuan, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan kepala pening.

Karena situasi ini tidak muncul dalam permainan, bagian-bagian rinciannya tidak diketahui, tapi dari lebar ruangan, tempat tidur berkanopi, sofa tempat ia beristirahat, ia bisa menebak ruangan ini dimiliki oleh siapa.

Di sudut ruangan, sebuah cermin besar dengan ukuran melebihi tinggi orang dewasa bisa terlihat. Kazuki menelan ludah.

Berdiri setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatan nya, ia gemetar. Untuk memastikan hipotesis nya, Kazuki berjalan menuju cermin besar dengan perasaan goyah, sambil berdoa agar hipotesis nya itu salah.

Saat langkah nya semakin dekat, ia merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat serta pernapasan nya lebih cepat dan dalam. Namun, Kazuki tidak berhenti.

Dan akhirnya, ia berdiri di depan cermin. Kazuki perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, dimana sebelumnya ia tertunduk kebawah, hanya bisa melihat ujung kakinya.

Menghadapi cermin, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan. Orang yang terpantul di permukaan cermin, tidak lain adaah ...

"Ini bohong, kan...?"

Penggambaran kejam, adalah sosok Naruto dengan penampilan muda.

Rambut pirang yang mengkilap dan mata biru. Bahkan jika ia tidak ingin, ia bisa merasakan wajah Naruto memiliki fitur yang ditemukan pada orang-orang di luar Jepang dan bahkan jauh dari Asia.

Kira-kira 140 cm dan seperti yang diharapkan, berusia sekitar 10 tahun.

Mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan dasi menyilang dan setinggi celana selutut, ia memiliki penampilan yang persis seperti lukisan dari seorang anak muda dari keluarga terhormat dan bangsawan.

Hirasawa Kazuki telah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Tampaknya sulit untuk menerimanya, tapi dengan ini, ia bisa dibilang mengkonfirmasi kalau ini adalah suatu kenyataan yang benar adanya.

Entah penalaran atau proses memahami. Baiklah kalau begitu, jika situasi ini disimpulkan sebagai merasuki seseorang atau seharusnya tidak masalah dengan melihatnya sebagai mimpi menakutkan yang nyata. Atau mungkin, Hirasawa Kazuki telah beralih posisi dengan Uzumaki Naruto, atau mungkin juga kesadaran Hirasawa Kazuki telah dilahirkan oleh delusi pemilik tubuhnya yang sudah gila.

Hilangnya faktor untuk memverifikasi diri sendiri. Diserang oleh perasaan bagaikan kehilangan semua dukungan pada kakinya, pada saat yang sama ia meletakkan tangannya di lututnya, yang telah kehilangan hampir seluruh kekuatannya, ia menahan rasa mual yang mengalir.

Napasnya terasa berat sekali dan jarak penglihatannya diwarnai putih karena rasa pusing, sedangkan lambungnya mengamuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

Bagaimanapun, itu merupakan perasaan yang mengerikan.

Haruskah aku membuang segala sesuatunya dan pergi tidur. Dengan perasaan yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu, Kazuki roboh ke tempat tidur. Dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menjalankan pikirannya.

.

Bangun setelah tidur dan mengatakan "Itu semua mimpi, aku serius sedang kebingungan." menggumamkan itu, ia menyeka keringat dinginnya. Menempel ke harapan, selagi kesadarannya menjauh, ditarik kembali ke dalam tubuhnya karena suara ketukan pintu.

* _tok tok tok._

"Masuk."

Sebuah pemikiran berkecamuk tidak tahu melewati pikirannya.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa berpikir secara mendalam tentang hal tersebut, ia memberi balasan tersebut.

Tidak jelas apakah itu kehendak Naruto atau alam bawah sadar Kazuki.

'Ah, tapi aku tidak akan tiba-tiba memberitahu mereka untuk "Masuk".'

Bahkan tanpa mengetahui siapa orang itu, berbicara dengan cara yang kasar, Kazuki bukan orang yang tidak tahu tentang sopan santun. Jika itu terjadi, seperti sebelumnya, apakah tubuhku bergerak sendiri?

Karena ia sudah menjawab, tanpa pilihan lain, ia mengangkat tubuh lesunya selagi memikirkan hal tersebut, yang membuatnya ke dalam suasana yang lebih tertekan.

Mungkin benar, itu bukan seolah-olah pengunjung akan menahan diri dari memasuki ruangan. Seorang pria dengan rambut yang mulai memutih atau berwarna silver? Membuka pintu, membungkuk penuh hormat dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

Melihat wajahnya, Kazuki menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

Kakashi.

Dia, yang menjabat sebagai seorang pelayan di kediaman ini, diberi julukan- 「Suara Hati dari Kediaman Uzumaki」 oleh pemain, adalah karakter dengan penuh sayang yang dipanggil 「Kakashi-san」. Karena dia hanya seorang pelayan dan tidak berhubungan darah, dia bukan anggota keluarga Uzumaki.

Pokoknya, dia menjadi angin segar bagi jantung dalam peristiwa yang berkaitan dengan kediaman Uzumaki dan memiliki peringkat tinggi serta sangat dihargai oleh rakyat. Melangkah kakinya ke kamar Kazuki (Naruto).

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sejujurnya, saya ingin berkonsultasi dengan Naruto-sama tentang ..."

Kalimat Kakashi terhenti di tengah ucapannya.

Merasa curiga, Kazuki dengan serius mengamati wajah Kakashi. Ketika dia melakukannya, kalimat setelahnya, membingungkannya.

"Mungkin, anda tidak enak badan? Kalau begitu…."

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Tapi ekspresi anda..."

"Aku bilang tidak ada masalah."

Tanpa sedikit pun mempertimbangkan, ia memotong kalimat Kakashi penuh dengan keprihatinan dan mengabaikannya.

Jujur saja, ada berbagai macam masalah, tapi itu bukan seolah-olah ia bisa terus terang menyampaikannya – "Sebenarnya, tampaknya aku telah merasuki tubuh Naruto". Dan, ketika dia sedikit ingin menolak, itu menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya seolah-olah mulut ini secara otomatis menerjemahkan kalimat dalam gaya Naruto. Sebelumnya "Masuk" juga hasil dari mulut ini. Jika seperti itu, betapa menjengkelkannya fitur ini.

Menanggapi reaksi terus terang Naruto, Kakashi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tuan Muda Naruto menyadari ia memiliki kebencian parah terhadap menahan sesuatu dan tidak akan pernah bekerja keras, ia akan lari dari rasa sakit, dan ia akan menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang ia tidak sukai.

Orang tuanya juga bertanggung jawab karena biasanya menyetujui sesuatu seperti itu, artinya, jika Naruto merasa tidak enak badan, bukannya menahan seperti ini, ia akan berteriak berlebihan tentang kondisinya.

Namun, hanya pada hari ini saja, dia tidak melakukan hal itu, mendesak untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, meskipun wajahnya sangat pucat.

Dia berpikir tentang berbicara di lain waktu, tapi melihat mata Naruto yang berteriak. "Cepat bicara," Kakashi melanjutkan percakapannya.

"...Kalau begitu, Saya akan singkat. Saya meminta untuk mengurangi hukuman yang dikenakan pada Clara"

Ketika ia mendengarnya, Kazuki ingat. Kenyataan kalau saat ini dia memegang kehidupan seseorang.

Kejutan dari menyadari kalau ia telah menjadi Naruto terlalu besar, karena ingatannya telah tergelincir sepenuhnya.

Mulutnya yang mengeluarkan dialog saat kejadian, dimana ia membuat pelayan sebagai subjek tes untuk magic barunya, dengan sendirinya, tentu, Kazuki tidak punya niat untuk melakukan itu.

Itulah yang terjadi, karena ia hampir langsung menyetujui permintaan Kakashi, dia bahkan tidak dapat membentuknya menjadi kalimat.

Itu bukan seolah-olah kehendak Naruto menghalanginya. Itu Kazuki sendiri, menelan kata-katanya.

Ini dikarenakan ia harus menjawab sesuai dengan situasi, karena ia memiliki pengetahuan tentang karya aslinnya.

Jika situasinya mengikuti karya aslinya, maka sang pelayan, Clara, akan dibakar sampai mati oleh magic dari Naruto. Akibatnya, anak wanita tersebut, Colette, akan diusir dari wilayah Uzumaki, karena dia tidak mempuyai kerabat.

Tidak lama kemudian, Colette, yang akan roboh karena kelelahan dari pikiran dan tubuhnya, kemudian akan berlindung, dan akan mulai hidup dengan protagonis aslinya dan keluarganya, di bawah atap yang sama.

Singkatnya, Colette adalah tokoh utama perempuan dan jika Clara diselamatkan sekarang, dia tidak akan bertemu protagonis, yang akan menjadi kelainan besar dari cerita. Kazuki menyadari hal ini dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Pada akhirnya, ini hanya kemungkinan.

Ada kemungkinan jika Clara terselamatkan atau terbunuh, Colette mungkin bertemu protagonis dan menjadi temannya.

Fenomena yang bisa disebut sebagai kekuatan untuk mengubah sejarah.

Jika kekuatan ini bekerja bahkan jika Kazuki bergerak sesuka hatinya, maka untuk lebih baik atau buruk, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya.

'Jika itu benar, maka peristiwa aslinya tidak dapat dihindari dan masa depanku akan gelap gulita. Biarkan aku berasumsi kalau kekuatan seperti itu tidak ada.'

Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, kesehatan mental Kazuki akan terguncang.

Sebaliknya, jika hal seperti kekuatan mengubah tidak beroperasi, menggunakan pengetahuan tentang karya aslinya, Kazuki bisa menghindari tindakan kacau yang diambil oleh Naruto, dan itu tidak akan sangat sulit untuk berperilaku dengan cara yang tidak akan menurunkan kesannya.

Secerah harapan bangkit di hati Kazuki.

'Untuk itu, jika aku mengambil tindakan yang melenceng terlalu jauh dari karya asli, aku akan kehilangan keuntungan, akan menjadi rencana yang buruk. Tanpa mengubah skenario dalam arti luas, jika aku bisa menuntun hanya kesimpulan arah yang benar, maka ...!'

Seperti itu, jika ia tidak mengambil tindakan apapun dan skenario berkembang sepenuhnya sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, dalam beberapa tahun lagi, Kazuki akan menyambut kematian. Dia harus melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk menghindari hal tersebut.

Namun, pengaruh apa yang disebabkan dari penghancuran cerita aslinya, tidak diketahui. Apalagi, dalam dunia RPG, di mana kematian semakin dekat. Dalam dunia seperti ini, mengetahui aliran masa depan adalah keuntungan terbesar, dan jika ini diabaikan, kematian mungkin datang karena tidak ada pengembangan dari cerita aslinya.

Sebuah 「Death Flag」luar biasa besarnya yang disebut keberlangsungan hidup lebih sesuai. Membawa kedua belah pihak tersebut dan bertahan hidup, arus cerita asli harus dibuat sementara tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk bergerak maju dengan menghancurkan 「Flag」 nya sendiri.

Pokoknya, Kazuki memperkuat tekadnya untuk melakukan semua yang dia bisa sebelum dia bisa mulai berbicara sok, jika ia tidak ingin mati.

Kakashi dikejutkan dengan melihat mata Kazuki, yang mengandung seperti tekad yang keras kepala. Ini karena, ia belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki tersebut membuat mata seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Clara adalah pelayan itu, kan? Brengsek, kau mengatakan padaku untuk bertindak demi menyelamatkan dia."

Kazuki langsung menyesal membuka mulutnya.

Sedangkan bagi Kazuki, niatnya adalah untuk memberitahu, "Clara-san adalah pelayan yang tadi, kan? Aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak secara terbuka." Betapa bebasnya diterjemahkan komentar tersebut menjadi seperti itu.

Tentu saja, bagaikan ia tidak bersemangat, mimik Kakashi menjadi berkabut.

'Ini buruk!'

Kazuki merasa seluruh tubuhnya kalau sudah menjadi sangat buruk. Sesuatu yang berjalan, poin bencinya akan meningkat dari jumlah yang sudah ada.

Entah bagaimana mencoba untuk mengabaikan sesuatu, ia panik mencari kata-kata.

"Jika kau ingin membantu, mulailah dengan, bergerak sendiri. Aku akan mendengarkan ucapanmu setelah itu."

"Kalau, kalau begitu ...!"

"Mengganggu. Pergi sekarang!"

Kazuki, bingung dengan mulutnya sendiri yang mengeluarkan bahasa kasar lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan, membuat Kakashi pergi, dengan meninggalkannya di pertengahan kalimat.

Melihat dia pergi sementara mengekspresikan rasa terima kasih bahkan setelah perlakuan tersebut, Kazuki merasa lega keinginannya untuk agak bekerjasama dapat tersampaikan.

Melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, melihat ke atas kali ini, Kazuki mulai merenungkan secara mendalam terhadap pemikiran cerobohnya.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menghindari menarik kembali pendapat sebelumnya. Selama mulut ini ada, sepertinya itu akan menjadi masalah yang lebih sulit untuk mengubah hanya kesimpulan akhir dari kejadian tanpa menurunkan kesannya.

Mungkin benar, dia tidak bisa memberitahu begitu saja. "Seperti yang diharapkan, apa aku menyerah saja?" Jika situasi terburuk harus diasumsikan, situasi di mana kematian bagi dunia ini, tanpa diragukan lagi, menjadi kematian Hirasawa Kazuki, yang akan sangat menyusahkan. Mungkin juga ada kemungkinan kembali ke dunia aslinya dengan mati di sini, tapi risikonya terlalu tinggi baginya untuk menerapkannya ke dalam tindakan.

Dan, sampai petunjuk untuk meloloskan diri dari situasi terjebak saat ini, cara terbaik untuk bertahan hidup sebagai Uzumaki Naruto adalah bertindak sesuai dengan cerita asli dan menghindari perbuatan mengacau.

Dengan cara itu, dengan kondisi yang mirip dengan cerita aslinya, jika arus dunia ini terus dicermati lebih dekat, itu akan menjadi jelas apakah tempat ini adalah dunia yang sama dari 「Brave Heart」 atau dunia tiruan.

Dan, apa yang Kazuki harus lakukan sekarang. Mengumpulkan informasi, untuk mendapatkan pemahaman yang baik tentang situasi sekarang.

Kazuki, yang telah pulih tenaganya sampai tingkat tertentu karena menemukan harapan, turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengobrak-abrik laci dan mencari rak buku. Ketika ia melakukan itu, selain barang biasa ia juga menemukan beberapa barang yang muncul dalam permainan.

Hampir semuanya disimpan di rak buku adalah buku yang berhubungan dengan magic atau biografi yang berisi banyak ilustrasi. Untungnya, buku-buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang, yang dapat dibaca bahkan oleh Kazuki.

Seperti dugaan, kemungkinan dunia yang dibuat • di • Jepang.

Setelah menyelesaikan dengan singkat pencariannya, ia pergi keluar dari ruangan. Untuk berbicara dengan Clara.

Dia memanggil seorang prajurit berlapis baja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Oi, brengsek!"

"Ha-ha'i!"

Prajurit tersebut berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menunduk.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia berhenti memikirkan tentang penggunaan bahasa setiap kali penggunannya.

"Arahkan aku ke penjara pelayan busuk bernama Clara dipenjara."

"Ke penjara?"

"Apa? Jika kau keberatan, aku akan mendengarkanya."

"Tidak, saya tidak! Silahkan lewat sini!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, prajurit memimpin. Baju besinya itu ribut bergemrincing. Sepertinya itu akan menjengkelkan jika ia berkeliaran di rumah pada malam hari.

Dia mengikuti di belakang prajurit seperti itu untuk sementara waktu.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah tempat terpencil yang terlihat bangunan dengan ketinggian 3m, terbuat dari batu, yang terletak di belakang rumah.

"Ini adalah penjaranya."

"Berapa banyak orang yang berada dipenjara?"

"Untuk saat ini, seharusnya satu orang, tapi ..."

Jika seperti itu, sepertinya satu-satunya yang berada di dalam adalah Clara. Bagi Kazuki, ini hal bagus.

"Kau tetap di sini dan tetap waspada agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam."

"Te, tentu"

Membuat prajurit berdiri di luar, hanya Kazuki yang masuk dalam bangunan setelah membuka pintu kayu.

"Na-Naruto-sama!"

Di ruangan sempit, ada sebuah tempat ruang penjaga, disana ada sesosok prajurit lain. Berbaring di atas kursi yang berbaris, adalah postur tubuh prajurit yang menandakan menganggur terang-terangan.

Prajurit tersebut, bergegas mencoba untuk bangkit, tersandung dan jatuh dari kursi. Kazuki mengabaikan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada panggangan besi, dilengkapi di atas tanah di sudut kiri ruangan, yang tampaknya mengarah ke penjara. Ketika ia menariknya, ia mendapati kalau itu terkunci erat.

"Serahkan kuncinya."

"Y, ya!"

Prajurit tersebut menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Kazuki, dari yang tergantung di dinding. Dia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan ketika ia berbalik ke sisi kiri, gembok terbuka dengan dentangan keras.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan orang di ruang bawah tanah. Jangan berani-beraninya kau masuk."

Menekankan hal itu itu, ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah selagi ia masih memegang kunci, sehingga ia tidak akan terkunci, bahkan jika kebetulan.

Anak tangganya sangat gelap dan bahkan langkah-langkah tidak bisa terlihat dengan benar. Dia akhirnya mencapai penjara setelah hati-hati menuruni 10 langkah yang aneh.

Penjaranya memiliki total 4 sel, 2 di setiap sisi. Setiap sel hanya memiliki sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tempat tidur terbuat hanya dari jerami dan toilet sederhana di tempat terbuka. Di dinding pada sisi lain dari penjara adalah jendela kecil, dengan tinggi 20 cm dan lebar 30 cm, di mana sejumlah kecil cahaya menerangi penjara.

Kazuki menghentikan kakinya di depan sel yang terletak di sisi kanan bagian dalam, tempat Clara dipenjarakan.

"Tidak ada kesalahan, kau adalah Clara Emerel, kan?"

"Harold-sama ...?"

Kazuki berdiri di depan sel Clara suatu posisi yang ia tidak bisa lihat wajahnya.

Itu pada tingkat dimana ia hanya bisa menebak siapa itu dari melihat bayangan hitam kecil seseorang dan mendengarkan suaranya.

Namun, keraguan muncul dalam benaknya.

Sebuah keraguan tentang kenapa ia datang ke sini.

"Mungkin ... Sudah tiba waktunya?"

Suaranya bergetar.

Sebuah subjek tes untuk bereksperimen magic baru. Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya pasti telah memberitahunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Berpikir kalau sudah waktunya, wajah Clara terukir dengan warna lebih dalam dari keputusasaan.

Tapi jawaban dari Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat melenceng dari prediksinya.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan melakukannya. Tapi saat ini, itu untuk hal yang berbeda."

Naruto melipat tangannya dan bersandar kembali pada jeruji besi sel yang berlawanan.

Dia berpikir tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan hal yang berbeda. Dia sudah bekerja di rumah ini selama hampir 2 tahun dan jumlah ia berbicara langsung dengan Naruto tidak dapat terhitung, tapi tetap saja, ia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Hal, yang berbeda?"

"Hanya mengkonfirmasi. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa kebohongan atau menipu."

"...Baiklah, saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya yang ditanyakan kepada saya."

Semangat yang Clara tunjukan dalam kesepakatan, hanya dengan menganggukkan. Itu benar-benar berbeda dari bagaimana ia biasanya berperilaku, dimana dia selalu ingin memiliki caranya sendiri. Dia ditelan oleh suasana yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto, yang memancarkan aura tenang dan sabar dan itu tak pantas untuk usianya.

"susunan keluargamu?"

"Saya hanya mempunyai seorang putri."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Colette."

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan darah atau anggota keluarga dekat selain dia?"

"Saya meninggalkan kampung halaman dengan suami saya, yang mirip dengan melarikan diri, dan sejak saat itu keadaan terpisah dari rumah saya. 3 tahun yang lalu, karena penyakit, suami saya ..."

'Jadi ada alasan seperti itu bagi Colette tidak memiliki saudara selain dari ibunya?'

Tujuan dari pertanyaan tersebut untuk membandingkan dan menyesuaikan pengetahuan tentang cerita aslinya.

Clara kebingungan dengan mendengarkannya mengajukan pertanyaan tentang keadaan dirinya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hukuman, tapi Kazuki tak mempedulikan itu dan terus menginterogasinya.

"Usia putrimu?"

"Dia berusia 9 tahun ini."

"Apakah kau memiliki pengalaman dalam seni bela diri atau menggunakan magic apapun?"

"Tidak ada, hal-hal seperti itu terutama ..."

.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan adalah beberapa menit. Kazuki acuh tak acuh mengulangi pertanyaan. Hasilnya juga cukup bagus.

Semua informasi yang diperoleh dari Clara sejalan dengan Kazuki. Dengan ini, semua informasi yang bisa diperoleh pada saat ini tersajikan dan ia dapat untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Itu saja. Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Clara memohon pada Kazuki, yang hendak meninggalkan, untuk berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku mati, maka anak saya ... Colette akan sendirian. Pada usia itu, dia bahkan tidak akan mampu bertahan jika dia dibiarkan saja ..."

Clara mengatakannya sambil menangis.

"Oleh karena itu, setelah kematian saya, tolong urus anak saya! Gadis itu tidak bersalah. Tolong, tolong saya mohon ...!"

Bukannya khawatir tentang hidupnya sendiri, ia, cemas akan masa depan anaknya, memohon sambil menyembah-nyembah dan menundukkan kepalanya, ke orang yang seharusnya di sangat benci, yang mirip dengan orang licik yang menuduhnya.

Jika itu adalah Naruto yang asli, ia mungkin telah mengejek dan menertawakannya.

Tapi Kazuki berbeda. Dia saat ini bisa merasakan kasih sayang tanpa pamrih dari ibu ke anaknya, dari Clara.

Kazuki tidak bisa menertawakan ibu yang mengemis untuk kebahagiaan putrinya, bukannya mencemaskan hidupnya sendiri. Dia sekarang memegang keyakinan kalau dia adalah eksistensi yang benar-benar diperlukan untuk Colette.

Membunuh orang seperti itu mustahil.

"Menyakitkan mata. Penampilan dan juga ucapan bodoh yang di dasari oleh kecemasan yang sia-sia dan tidak berarti."

Bagi Naruto, ini tampaknya kata-kata penghibur. Sampai sejauh mana sikap angkuhnya muncul.

"Itu, apa yang kau maksud dengan ..."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Clara, Kazuki mulai berjalan pergi. Jika ia tinggal di depannya lebih dari ini, sepertinya dia akan mulai menangis karena simpati. Membalikkan dirinya, Kazuki secara singkat mengatakan.

"Jika kau mencintainya sampai segitunya, jangan pernah lepaskan dirinya lagi."

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki juga lenyap dan suara besi panggangan di pintu masuk tertutup terdengar dalam penjara.

Clara melamun menatap kegelapan, dimana Naruto menghilang, mencerna kalimat yang ia tinggalkan.

"Keputusasaan ini adalah kecemasan yang tidak, perlu...? Dapatkah aku sekali lagi memeluk Colette dengan tangan ini ...?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab gumaman yang keluar dari Clara dan kalimat tersebut ditelan oleh keheningan.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sekarang merasa seakan keheningannya sangat lembut.

Meskipun ia telah memperoleh informasi penting, ia masih jauh dari menemukan solusi untuk situasi yang bermasalah. Perlu membentuk rencana nyata untuk menyelamatkan Clara dan Colette.

Untuk saat ini, Kazuki berpikir kalau 2 dari mereka harus meninggalkan wilayah Uzumaki dan berpindah tempat tinggal ke desa Brosch, dimana keluarga Liner sang protagonis cerita asli tinggal.

Kemungkinan Colette dan Liner bertemu satu sama lain merupakan yang tertinggi ketika Clara masih hidup. Selama salah satu dari mereka bermain seperti cerita aslinya, mereka akan tahu kalau desa Brosch sama sekali tidak besar, dan pernyataan dari Liner di dalam permainan, mereka juga akan tahu kalau semua anak-anak desa saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Masalahnya adalah apakah Colette dan Liner akan membangun hubungan dekat seperti yang ada di dalam permainan.

Selama Clara masih hidup, akan sulit untuk menghasilkan situasi di mana Colette akan hidup bersama dengan keluarga Liner.

Dalam hal itu, ia merenungkan apakah ia bisa entah bagaimana atau yang lain, menempatkan Colette di posisi teman-teman masa kecil.

Meskipun ia mengerang 'Umumu ...' Tidak ada ide cemerlang yang muncul di dalam benaknya. Orang yang muncul pada saat itu, saat ia mencapai batasnya, tak' lain adalah Kakashi.

"Permisi."

Kazuki, yang melihat Kakashi membungkukkan kepalanya dengan cara yang sama persis ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu, berpikir, 'seperti yang diharapkan, seorang pelayan disiplin pasti berbeda', dan merasa terpesona dengan sia-sia.

Jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, itu adalah bungkusan lembar yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Naruto-sama, bagaimana keadaanmu ..."

"Berapa kali kau akan membuatku mengatakannya, tidak ada masalah. Dan apa itu?"

"Ini adalah peta wilayah Uzumaki dan sekitarnya, dan informasi mengenai pemukiman dan wilayah tetangga."

'Kakashi-san, secara efisien melakukannya!'

Dia menahan teriakan kegembiraannya, yang akan menghancurkan karakternya. Nah, bahkan jika ia mengatakan sesuatu, itu akan diterjemahkan ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti, "Hou, agak tidak sabaran, kau," yang mungkin tidak terlihat seperti pujian.

Namun demikian, terlihat seolah-olah, hanya dalam beberapa jam, Kakashi mengumpulkan informasi dalam jumlah besar. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang dia lakukan tentang tugas ia sebenarnya.

"Kerja bagus. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau berencana untuk menyelamatkan pelayan tersebut?"

" ... Hal ini sangat sulit bagi saya untuk mengatakannya, tetapi, saya berpikir bahwa itu akan bagus baginya pindah ke luar wilayah kediaman Uzumaki."

Ini adalah pertaruhan besar bagi Kakashi.

Mengirim seseorang keluar dari wilayah, ini akan mengurangi tenaga kerja dan juga pendapatan yang dapat dikumpulkan dari mereka. Naruto berpikir tidak perlu dikhawatirkan karena, dari awal, ia tidak berniat membunuhnya. Kakashi tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto berpikir seperti itu.

Dia berpikir kalau Naruto kemungkinan merasa tidak menyenangkan karena tenaga kerja dan pendapatannya menjadi milik bangsawan lainnya.

Hal yang disebut sebagai kehormatan bangsawan.

"Hmm. Dimana letak calon kotanya?"

"I,itu, di sini ..."

Namun, melihat Naruto menanggapi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, Kakashi, yang sebagian waspada, sisanya kekecewaan.

Naruto sedang melihat dokumen yang dibawa oleh Kakashi, sambil mendengarkannya. Sikap tersebut adalah kesungguhan itu sendiri.

Bahkan, menjadi antusias tentang usulan Kakashi, ia langsung mulai berpikir tentang rencana untuk berurusan dengan titik yang akan muncul sebagai bermasalah.

"Hal-hal yang perlu dikumpulkan untuk pindah ke luar wilayah sangatlah banyak. Dari awal, apa mungkin datang dan pergi dari wilayah bangsawan lain dengan mudah?"

"Bagi orang, tidak ada peraturan khusus. Namun, jika kita mengirimnya tanpa apapunke tempat yang tidak diketahui, kondisi mata pencahariannya mungkin akan sulit. Saya berpikir bahwa jumlah minimal dari bahan yang diperlukan ..."

Jika seperti itu, perlu menggunakan kereta kuda kecil. Tentu saja, sebuah kereta kuda dari rumah Uzumaki.

Dan, untuk gerobak yang dimiliki seorang bangsawan atau pedagang untuk melewatinya, surat jalan sangat diperlukan.

"Dengan barang tersebut, jika putrinya juga ditambahkan ke dalamnya, penggunaan gerobak tidak dapat dihindari. Kemudian, ada sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan mengenai surat jalan... Sungguh sialan, tidak ada yang lebih bermasalah daripada surat jalan dalam hal ini."

Bertentangan dengan kata-katanya, matanya tidak meninggalkan dokumen bahkan untuk sesaat.

Dan, Kakashi terkejut melihat Naruto memiliki pengetahuan tentang hal-hal mengenai Clara dan keluarganya, seakan itu sudah pasti. Ia berpikir seperti itu dengan biasa, Naruto berbeda dari orangtuanya.

'Mungkin ... Tidak, ini pasti. Naruto-sama, bahkan pada usianya, pasti berpikir tentang orang-orang.'

Oleh karena itu, dia tidak meminta orang yang telah mengusulkan agar menyelamatkannya untuk mengatasi situasinya sendirian?

Jika memikirkannya seperti itu, semuanya tepat sasaran.

Juga, bukannya menyombongkan tentang menggunakannya sebagai subjek tes untuk magic barunya, untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, yang mau dibunuh, ke tempat yang aman untuk saat ini.

Tanpa menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan akan kehilangan keuntungan yang hampir tidak ada dari tenaga kerja dan pendapatan dari satu orang, bukannya ia serius mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sambil memikirkan tentang masa depannya, Clara melarikan diri ke tempat dimana kekuasaan kediaman Stokes tidak dapat menjangkaunya menjadi paling aman baginya. Seperti itu, menolak saran adalah hal konyol.

Dari awal, Kazuki bergerak untuk menyelamatkannya. Itu wajar kalau ia ingin melakukan sebisanya ketika ia tiba-tiba diminta untuk membantu dalam hal itu.

Perasaan semangat muncul di hati Kakashi. Dan secara bersamaan, ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena curiga terhadap Naruto.

Dia seharusnya tidak meragukan anak muda, yang sedang meraba-raba mencari solusi untuk menyelamatkan seorang pelayan dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti itu.

Jika anak tersebut sangat serius, maka ia juga harus serius. Ketika ia berpikir seperti itu, nadanya juga secara alami menjadi bersemangat.

"Di kota ini, pada musim berikutnya, karena festival panen, mereka terus-menerus membutuhkan bantuan ..."

"Dibandingkan dengan wilayah Uzimaki, biaya hidup yang tinggi. Jika tidak ada lingkungan di mana mereka memperoleh pendapatan yang stabil ..."

Mengenai pendapatnya,n Naruto dengan tepat menunjukkan masalahnya, dengan dokumen sebagai dasarnya. Kemampuan berpikirnya, pandangan dan pengetahuan yang tidak seperti 10 tahun.

Di dalam tubuh anak laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang mahasiswa, jadi itu bukan misteri jika ia mampu melakukan hal tersebut, tapi Kakashi yang tidak mengetahuinya, sudah pasti berpikir kalau ia adalah anak berbakat.

Jika ia berbicara tentang perasaannya terus terang, Kakashi tidak memiliki bahkan sedikit perasaan menyenangkan terhadap kediamanUzumaki.

Kepala keluarga dan istrinya saat ini adalah perwujudan dari prinsip darah murni dan menganggap diri mereka sebagai orang-orang terpilih. Mereka memandang rendah orang lain selain bangsawan dengan darah murni dan bahkan tidak berpikir tentang penduduk dari wilayahnya sebagai manusia.

Tapi dia, anak dari orang 2 orang tersebut, berbeda.

Tanpa terikat oleh prasangka santai, memegang nilai moral yang penting sebagai manusia, ia memiliki pola pikir yang sebanding dengan orang dewasa.

Anak muda tersebut, merupakan cahaya harapan yang akan mengubah kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto memancarkan kecemerlangan yang tidak akan ada jika ia tidak membawa harapan tersebut.

" ... Itu saja."

Akhirnya, diskusi memanaskan telah berakhir setelah lebih dari 2 jam telah berlalu dimulainya. Langit, yang dapat terlihat dari jendela, diwarnai warna merah.

Dari pertukaran pikiran dengan Kakashi, Kazuki juga memperhatikan beberapa detail lengkapnya, yang ia tidak sadari.

Dengan itu, memindahkan kedua orang tersebut ke desa Brosh sudah diputuskan.

Masih ragu-ragu dalam menentukan hari saat akan melaksanakan rencana tersebut. Saat ia bermain cerita aslinya, ia tidak merasakan hari berlalu terlalu jauh sebelum Naruto membunuh Clara.

Tampaknya harus dilakukan pada malam hari paling singkat, 2 hari kemudian paling lama.

Jika tidak ada penundaan drastis, hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi arus cerita asli, tetapi sehubungan mengambil asuransi, rencana harus dilakukan dalam waktu 3 hari, termasuk hari ini. Ini juga untuk menghindari situasi di mana orangtuanya akan ragu jika dia tidak sabaran. Namun, itu akan menjadi tidak realistis untuk melaksanakan rencana tersebut hari ini, pada saat ini. Maka harus dilakukan pada hari berikutnya atau lusa.

"Kakashi."

"Ha'i."

"Kita akan melaksanakan rencananya besok malam. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentang surat jalannya. Sampai saat itu tiba kau menyelesaikan persiapannya."

"Dimengerti"

Meskipun ia khawatir, Kazuki memilih untuk bertindak pada hari berikutnya.

Menebak dari kepribadian Naruto, ia akan membunuh Clara pada hari yang sama, dengan kata lain, malam ini. Dia menilai kalau hal itu akan menjadi yang terbaik jika membuat keadannya tetap dekat dengan jalurnya, sebisa mungkin.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, di ruang di mana hanya ada satu orang, bermandikan sinar matahari barat, ia mulai mensimulasikan rencana dan dialognya untuk mulai dari sekarang sampai besok malam, beberapa kali.

Ia mengambil bagian dalam pertandingan membuat atau menghancurkan, di mana benar-benar tidak ada kesalahan yang diperbolehkan, karena dia bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan seseorang.

Dengan ini, tidak mungkin dia tidak akan gugup.

Untuk mengusir kegelisahannya, Kazuki hanya mengulangi simulasi.

Dia melakukan itu sepanjang waktu, sampai tiba waktunya untuk makan malam ketika kesadarannya benar-benar tenggelam terbawa kembali ke kenyataan.

Dia akan tahu apakah itu efektif.

Ketika mereka mulai makan malam, untuk menipunya, ia dapat berbohong dengan lancar.

"Ayah, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Baru-baru ini, tampaknya pandai besi telah membuka toko di Leitze, dan juga tampaknya pedang yang dijual di sana menakjubkan. Aku juga ingin mencoba mengayunkannya."

"Fumu, kalau begitu, haruskah kita mengirim pelayan secara acak membeli beberapa pedang dari sana."

"Itu akan memakan waktu. Aku ingin sekarang, sesegera mungkin ."

"Naruto benar-benar gagah. Di masa depan, ia akan menjadi bangsawan hebat sepertimu, Sayang ."

Ibunya tertawa dengan - Hoho Hoho.

Kazuki tidak tahu kenapa dia gagah karena hanya `menginginkan pedang, tapi karena itu tidak berbeda dari menutupi api, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari itu.

"Ibu juga mengatakannya, hei tidak masalah kan? Jika ada surat jalan, kita bisa mengirim seseorang untuk membelinya untuk aku gunakan."

"Bukankah Naruto kelihatannya seperti dia benar-benar menginginkannya? Sayang, bukannya tidak masalah untuk menulis beberapa baris kalimat?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok pagi, aku akan menulis surat jalannya"

"Terima kasih ayah!"

Jika seseorang melihat ke meja makan yang penuh dengan tawa, mereka akan berpikir kalau itu adalah keluarga yang akrab dan bahagia. Tapi bagi pelayan di sekitarnya, itu adalah hal yang bias mereka lihat secara hangat.

Semua orang tahu, kalau mereka hanya memikirkan para pelayan seperti batu di sisi jalan.

Ini akan sama bahkan jika mereka ada di sana atau tidak ada. Dari awal, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari mereka.

Meskipun itu keluarga atasan mereka, mereka tidak bisa menemukan semacam orang menyenangkan.

Harmoni yang suram, terbentuk dari percakapan Kepala keluarga saat ini dan istrinya, terus berlanjut sampai malam.

Tapi tak seorang pun yang berada di sini tahu kalau ini adalah pemandangan yang palsu.

Kecuali untuk Kazuki dan Kakashi.

Ada beberapa pergerakan bersemangat pada hari berikutnya. Terutama oleh 2 prajurit.

Itu adalah 2 prajurit yang mengetahui tindakan Kazuki yang diambil sehari sebelumnya.

Untuk menentukan perintah pembungkaman rencana saat ini untuk menyelamatkan Clara, berpikir kalau itu akan sangat bagus untuk membatasi jumlah orang yang terlibat, Kazuki telah mengkonfirmasi apakah 2 orang tersebut adalah orang-orang yang dapat dipercaya dengan pekerjaan rahasia, dari Kakashi sehari sebelumnya.

Jawaban Kakashi adalah ya. Bagi Kazuki, itu menguntungkan tapi, sulit untuk mengatakan bagi para prajurit.

Dipanggil oleh Naruto pagi-pagi, ketika mereka menuju ke kamarnya penuh dengan keraguan berpikir tentang kenapa mereka dipanggil, tiba-tiba mereka diberi penjelasan tentang rencana untuk menyelamatkan seorang pelayan.

Tanpa memahami situasinya, satu hal yang terukir ke dalam hati kedua prajurti tersbut dan kusir dari kereta kuda, yang dipanggil seperti mereka, kalau, jika rencana ini gagal dan diketahui oleh kelompok ketiga, kehidupan mereka akan berada dalam bahaya.

Oleh karena itu, salah satu prajurit menyelesaikan perintah yang diberikan satu demi satu dengan - hii hii.

Yang lain berlarian di kota pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Satu-satunya yang santai adalah sang kusir, yang tidak bekerja sampai malam.

"Na-Naruto-sama, saya telah membeli semua barangnya dan kembali."

"Lemparkan ke penjara sambil tidak terlihat. Setelah menyelesaikan itu, naik kuda dan mengkonfirmasi rute menuju jalan raya dengan matamu sendiri."

"Tapi saya masih belum membawa kuda ..."

"Tidak masalah jika kau membawa salah satu kuda di rumah dan pergi. Namun, berikan cedera yang menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kembali sebelum hari gelap."

Tidak ada ampun, tepatnya Spartan.

Jika harus dijelaskan kenapa, karena Kazuki sendiri sudah mencapai batasnya, ia tidak memiliki cukup ruang untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mengkonfirmasikan kalau prajurit tersebut menuju ke kandang, Kazuki kembali berlatih magic.

Magic yang ia latih adalah magic kelas rendah 「Flame Column」, diterjemahkan langsung, itu adalah - Tiang api (Hibashira). Magic yang diperkirakan ditembakkan oleh Naruto dalam cerita aslinya, untuk membunuh Clara.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu apa itu, tapi di antara para pemain yang telah menyaksikan adegan film, Itu mungkin 「Flame Column」 adalah apa yang mereka telah secara luas anggap, dan ia memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan itu.

Nah, itu tidak terlalu penting tapi, kekuatannya lemah.

Pada awalnya, dengan malu ditambahkan kepadanya berpikir apakah dia benar-benar bisa menggunakan magic, ia merapal mantra. Anehnya, ketika berhasil pada percobaan pertama, seperti yang diharapkan, dia heboh, tetapi ketika ia melihatnya dengan baik, itu hanya naik hingga ketinggian 40 cm dan ketebalannya juga sekecil kaleng aluminium.

Dalam cerita aslinya, itu memiliki tinggi dan ketebalan yang bisa dengan mudah menyelimuti wanita dewasa, dan dalam adegan pertarungan, tampak seakan itu adalah tiang api yang memiliki ketinggian 2 - 3 m.

Jika tubuh ini benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto, maka itu juga seharusnya memungkinkan bagi Kazuki untuk melakukannya.

Itu bukan seakan ia akan membakar Clara sampai mati, Kazuki juga tahu kalau itu tidak benar-benar diperlukan untuk memiliki begitu banyak kekuatan. Bahkan untuk kinerja sebenarnya, ia tidak punya niat untuk mengaktifkan magic seluas seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam adegan film.

Itu artinya, karena ia membiarkan Clara pergi, tidak mungkin dia bisa menunjukkan mayatnya, ia membutuhkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau ia telah membakar begitu parah yang bahkan tidak ada abu yang tersisa. Untuk itu, dari beberapa saat yang lalu, Kazuki sedang berlatih magic sekaligus, meninggalkan bekas terbakar di tanah dan batang pohon dan juga membakar daun.

Meskipun itu di lokasi yang terbuka, dia masih di dalam hutan dengan lebat, ditumbuhi pohon-pohon. Dengan seksama memperhatikan agar tidak membuat kebakaran hutan, ia mengulangi sesuatu yang benar-benar membosankan.

"Fuu ... Seharusnya ini cukup kalau seperti ini."

Tidak ada perubahan dalam nada sombongnya meskipun ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagi Naruto, tampaknya seolah-olah ini adalah bagaimana ia berbicara aslinya.

Kesampingkan hal itu, untuk saat ini, ia menyamarkan sekitarnya seolah-olah itu karena api. Kemudian, untuk bertindak, untuk menunjukkannya, jika dia hanya membuat tiang api, itu akan dianggap bukanlah merupakan misteri kalau mayat telah dibakar.

Sejujurnya, dia agak cemas. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia penuh kecemasan.

Karena keputusannya akan membagi apakah seseorang meninggal atau tidak, tidak mungkin pikirannya bisa tenang.

Lagipula, mereka adalah karakter pada permainan - Bahkan jika dia berpikir seperti itu, setelah secara langsung bertukar kata dengan mereka dan mengalami emosi mereka, mereka adalah manusia sejauh Kazuki khawatirkan. Dia tidak mungkin melihat mereka hanya sebagai ikon komputer.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak persiapan yang ia susun, "Dengan ini, pasti tidak akan menjadi masalah," dia mungkin tidak bisa yakin kalau itu terjadi.

Sebaliknya, saat ini untuk Kazuki, cukup beruntung.

Ketika ia menyadarinya, ia tersesat di dunia yang tampaknya berada di dalam permainan, dan ia saat ini secara pribadi mengalami situasi yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya dari merasuki tubuh karakter.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, tidak akan mudah untuk tetap tenang.

Namun, saat ini, Kazuki bisa melihat krisis yang mengancam jiwa mendekatinya, dan karena dia melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk menghindarinya, ia tidak memiliki waktu ekstra untuk khawatir dengan urusan lain. Hampir seperti melarikan diri dari kenyataan, tapi itu fakta yang tak terbantahkan dengan melakukan itu, ia mempertahankan stabilitas mentalnya.

Dengan ini, apakah benar-benar baik-baik saja; Apakah adanya kecacatan di dalam rencana yang aku telah pikirkan; Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan lagi - Kazuki, tanpa menghentikan pikirannya, terbenam dalam membuat persiapan yang cermat sampai matahari terbenam.

Dan kemudian, malam bulan purnama yang sudah lama ditunggu muncul.

Di dalam hutan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, Clara tiba, dibawa oleh prajurit.

Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang biasa pelayan kenakan, tapi pakaian biasa yang sering terlihat di kota. Pada siang hari, Kazuki telah mengirim prajurit untuk membelikannya, dan telah memerintahkannya untuk memberitahu dia agar mengganti pakainnya.

"Umm ..."

"Diamlah."

Dia memotong kalimat Clara, yang gelisah. Bahkan sekarang, Kazuki sangat gugup.

Bahkan sekarang, keheningan terus berlanjut. Kazuki, Kakashi, Clara dan tentara A- seseorang yang bersantai waktu itu- Hal yang mematahkan keheningan yang menimpa, adalah suara dari kaki kuda menghentakkan tanah, dari kejauhan.

" ... Akhirnya."

Jauh dari dalam hutan, dari arah kota, orang-orang yang muncul adalah prajurit, yang menyingkarkan tanaman, dan seorang gadis kecil, menaiki 2 kuda.

Ketika mereka melihat satu sama lain, Clara dan gadis tersebut secara bersamaan mengeluarkan suara mereka.

"Mama!"

"Colette!"

Clara memeluk erat sang gadis kecil, yang diturunkan dari kuda. Dengan itu dalam penglihatannya, Kazuki menerima laporan dari prajurit.

"Maaf karena terlambat, Naruto-sama. Perlu waktu untuk menyeberangi hutan sambil menarik kuda, jadi ..."

"Itu tidak penting. Sambil membawa gadis itu, apakah kau dilihat oleh penduduk kota? "

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, tampaknya orang yang pergi dari kota ke rumah seperti dia, telah membocorkan keadaan, dan rumor kalau Clara segera dibunuh menyebar luas."

"Cih."

Dia tanpa sadar mendecakkan lidahnya. Sekarang baru dipikirkan, tentu saja, tapi dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

Seperti yang diharapkan, dia masih tidak cukup tenang.

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak bisa khawatir tentang hal itu. Dia menunda penyesalan dan bercermin untuk lain waktu.

Ke 2 orang yang saling berpelukan dengan air mata mengambang di mata mereka, ia berbicara kepada mereka dengan nada mencurigakan.

"Aku akan memberikan 2 pilihan untuk kau bajingan."

Dihadapan ke-2 orang yang melihat ke Kazuki, ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Pertama, mati di sini."

Karena kata Kazuki, Colette mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah dia ingin tertawa. Berbeda dengan itu, Clara memandang langsung ke mata Kazuki. Di depan mata mereka, ia selanjutnya mengangkat jari keduanya.

"Kedua, membuang tanah ini dan memulai kehidupan baru di luar wilayah Uzumaki."

"Eh?"

Dengan saran ini, seperti yang diharapkan, bahkan Clara membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Di luar wilayah, dengan kata lain, jika mereka bermigrasi ke wilayah bangsawan lain, kediaman Uzumaki tidak dapat mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

Artinya, pembebasan.

"Jika pilihan terakhir yang dipilih, maka akan menyatakan kalau kau bajingan mati. Kembali ke sini sekali lagi tidak diperkenankan dan semua hubungan yang dibuat sampai sekarang harus diputus ."

"... Anda akan memaafkan saya?."

Bergumam karena kebingungan, Clara mengucapkan itu.

"Tentang apa?"

Tapi, dengan sombong, Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan itu sebaliknya. Bagi Kazuki, dia ingin memberitahu, "tentang apa itu? " dan berperilaku bodoh dengan senyum.

Pertama-tama, penyebab kegaduhan ini adalah ketika Naruto bertemu Clara, yang menyiram kebun bunga, dan setelah tergelincir ke bawah ia menjadi kotor. Itu jelas kalau itu adalah kejadian yang benar-benar bodoh dalam permainan. Ini tidak bisa hanya disebut sebagai menyedihkan, terbunuh untuk hal seperti itu.

Untuk alasan itulah, kebencian Colette kepada Naruto dalam permainan aslinya sangat tinggi.

Tentu, Kazuki bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu dan itu bukan seolah-olah ia sedang marah, karena kesadarannya hanya muncul setelah insiden tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, jadi cepat pilih. Kalau bagiku, akan memudahkan dan membantu jika aku membunuhmu di sini dan sekarang ."

"... Saya sangat menyesal. Saya merasa bahwa saya masih ingin terus hidup dengan gadis ini."

'Benar'

Dengan ini, jika dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Silakan membunuhku," semua hal yang menyusahkan ini jelas akan sia-sia.

Sejak awal, tidak mungkin Kazuki bisa melaksanakan sesuatu seperti membunuh orang.

"Menyen... membosankan. Kalau begitu, ambil ini dan pergi ."

Kazuki mengeluarkan tas goni dari saku jasnya dan dengan santai melemparkannya ke arah mereka. Membuka tali pengikat tasnya dan melirik ke bagian dalam, Clara membeku karena menjadi terkejut sekali lagi.

"Ini, ini adalah ...?"

"Uang hiburan. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu artinya."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Clara meletakkan tangannya di tanah dan dengan suara bergetar, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Uang tersebut adalah dana yang diberikan ayahnya, ketika Naruto mengatakan kalau ia ingin pedang dan begitu, sulit bagi Kazuki untuk menerima rasa syukur yang secara jelas.

"Aku akan memberikan ini padamu."

Seakan menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Kazuki juga menyerahkan sesuatu pada Colette. Itu adalah kalung yang memiliki lambang 「Knight Order of the Saint King」 - pedang bermata satu menirukan sayap, berkilau 「Silvery Obsidian」 - sebagai ornamenya. Itu sebuah artefak yang ditemukannya ketika ia berada di tengah-tengah pencarian di kamar Naruto.

"Jangan biarkan ini terpisah darimu, selalu memakainya di lehermu. Ini adalah syarat untuk membiarkanmu orang brengsek lari. Mengerti? "

"Y, iya."

Meskipun ia ketakutan, Colette mengangguk.

"...Tapi, Jika seorang pria yang menginginkannya muncul, berikan padanya. Berikan hanya kepada seorang pria yang usianya sekitaranmu dan terlihat sedikit berbakat. Sebagai gantinya, buat dia berjanji untuk melindungimu sebagai seorang ksatria."

"Uhh ...?"

Colette kebingungan pada perintah Naruto yang terlalu rinci. Bahkan jika dia ingin menjelaskannya dengan cara yang lebih sederhana, mulutnya tidak akan memungkinkan dia untuk melakukan itu.

Setelah itu, bantuan yang tepat waktu datang dari sampingnya.

"Harold-sama memberitahumu untuk menyerahkannya kepada orang yang akan melindungimu."

'Terjemahan yang bagus!' pikirku itu, Kazuki mengepalkan tinjunya perlahan dan berpose.

Colette yang memahami maknanya kali ini, ketat mengangguk dua kali.

"Un, mengerti."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Hal ini tak tertahankan bagiku untuk disusahkan oleh kalian lagi."

Berbalik, Kazuki memberi perintah kepada 2 prajurit. Telah diatur kalau Clara dan Colette harus naik kuda dari sini dan itu harus dibimbing sampai jalan raya. Setelah itu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerahkan ke prajurit A, B dan kusir dari kereta kuda.

"Harold-sama. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak."

Tepat sebelum menaiki kuda, Clara dan Colette bersamaan, membungkuk dalam-dalam, menyatakannya, dan kemudian pergi.

Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka menunjukkan rasa terima kasih mereka kepadanya melakukan sesuatu sebisanya, untuk mereka.

Namun, bicara sebenarnya, Naruto adalah penyebab semua ini, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berterima kasih padanya. Tentu saja, jika bukan karena Kazuki, Clara mungkin telah meninggal, tetapi dari awal, jika bukan karena Naruto, maka tidak mungkin mereka akan kesulitan seperti itu.

'Operasi penyelamatan saat aku berakting dengan gayaku sendiri, bahkan jika kau mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihmu ...'

Setidaknya, tidak mungkin dia merasa bangga. Yah, tak'apa karena Clara dan Colette bisa hidup bahagia setelah ini – memikirkan itu, untuk sementara waktu, ia menghentikan perasaan sedih dalam hatinya.

Ada satu pekerjaan terakhir yang tersisa untuk dilakukan.

"Kakashi, kembalilah dahulu."

"... Baik."

Kakashi menanggapi perintah Naruto setelah ragu-ragu untuk pergi. Melihat ekspresi Naruto, yang tampak seakan ia merenungkan sesuatu, dia ragu-ragu karena dia berpikir apakah itu akan baik-baik saja untuk meninggalkan anak tersebut sendirian.

Namun, ekspresinya kembali menjadi tenang dalam beberapa saat kemudian. Kalau begitu, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyisipkan – berpikir seperti itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk untuk kembali terlebih dahulu.

Dan kemudian, ia segera menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Selagi ia enggan menuju kembali ke rumah, angin membawa suara Naruto ke telinga Kakashi.

Ketika suara, yang patah karena itu tercampur antara suara gemerisik daun pohon, mencapai telinganya, Kakashi secara refleks berhenti berjalan.

"Ha, wajah tak' sedap dipandang ... tidak ada nilai dalam sebuah kehidupan ..."

Suara anak itu terdengar bias samar-samar, berisi sebuah ejekan..

"Tidak mungkin ... memaafkan ..."

Seakan menyesali dosa seseorang.

"Kehidupan ... tidak berguna ... Setidaknya, jika ... kematian ..., kan?」

Namun, itu berisi ketajaman yang bisa memotong tubuh seseorang.

Monolog dari seorang anak berusia 10 tahun. Dengan kepandaian yang tidak seperti anak seusianya, ia telah menyelamatkan orangtua dan anaknya, dan ia yang telah mencapai sesuatu yang layak untuk dipuji, namun kini terdengar menderita.

Sendirian, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya.

" Semuanya telah berakhir「 Flame Column 」"

* _Gou_

Sebuah gemuruh keras terdengar bersama dengan angin panas bertiup melalui hutan. Tiang api, yang tumbuh lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi, seakan itu adalah manifestasi dari perasaan dalam hati Naruto dengan ganas membara.

Seakan membakar rasa sakit yang terdapat dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Konflik yang ada di dalam Naruto. Kakashi menangkap sekilas bagian itu dan sedang membeku sambil kebingungan, tidak bisa bergerak sampai Naruto kembali, dicap daun dan cabang.

Melihat Kakashi seperti itu, ekspresi Naruto berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk kembali dahulu?"

Suara Kazuki menjadi berat. Ini karena, baru saja, ia berbicara mengenai dialog yang ada dalam kejadian dalam game tersebut.

Di tempat di mana tidak ada satu orang pun, mengejek dan tertawa pada Clara yang sudah pergi sejak lama, dan bicara sendiri sambil bergumam - ini adalah rasa malu saat masa gelapnya bersinar cemerlang (A/n : Chuunibyou (中二病), kasarnya berarti "penyakit/sindrom/gejala kelas dua SMP"). Jika seseorang mendengarnya, itu pada tingkat di mana ia akan menggantung diri atau setidaknya serius mempertimbangkan melakukannya.

Apalagi, jika orang-orang mulai berpikir kalau Naruto adalah orang menyedihkan yang mengidap chuunibyou, maka tidak hanya berakhir dengan kehancuran karakternya. Dia harus membungkam siapa saja yang akan mengekspos perilaku memalukannya, karena jika tidak, maka ada kemungkinan kalau di masa depan hal itu akan menyebabkan situasi merepotkan.

"Segala sesuatu yang terjadi, segala sesuatu yang kau lihat dan segala sesuatu yang kau dengar hari ini, lupakan semuanya. Jika tidak, jangan beritahu kepada siapa pun di kemudian hari, bawalah sampai kuburanmu. Aku tidak akan menerima jawaban selain 'Ya'."

Seakan penuh semangat menekan jawabannya, ia terus berbicara pada Kakashi tanpa jeda.

Itu sesuatu yang ia putus asa sampai sejauh itu, tapi keputasasaan tersebut berbeda artinya di mata Kakashi.

'Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya sampai segitunya, mengapa ... Meskipun ia masih anak-anak, seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang berusaha Naruto-sama pikul'

Sikap keras kepala untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain adalah kesedihan itu sendiri.

Tapi Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melirik pada Kakashi yang menunjukkan pengertiannya, Naruto pergi dengan langkah cepat. Perginya sosok tersebut seakan sangat kelelahan.

Mungkin, Kazuki mengambil peringai orangtua kandungnya sebagai contoh yang baik dari apa yang tidak harus dilakukan, tanpa memiliki kekuasaan yang sesungguhnya, mencoba untuk menghindari pertentangan secara langsung dan menipu mereka.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain itu. Jika kebetulan, pikirannya diketahui oleh orangtuanya (Naruto) karena pihak ketiga, tidak diragukan lagi akan menimbulkan perselisihan.

Jika itu anak normal, mereka mungkin akan berselisih dengan orangtua mereka seperti itu, tapi karena anak ini cerdas, ia mungkin telah memahami seberapa besar itu mempengaruhi masa depannya, jika ia telah melakukan itu.

Untuk tidak menjadi seperti itu, dia memilih untuk menipu orangtuanya dan semua orang di rumah tersebut. Dengan demikian, tidak satu orang pun yang ada hubungannya dengan kediaman Uzumaki bisa melwati wajah palsunya untuk mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya, dan seperti apa wajah asli di balik topeng tersebut.

Motifnya untuk bertindak seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, tidak akan jelas jika bukan karena insiden yang tidak teratur ini, dan kemungkinan besar, ia juga tidak akan diketahui saat di masa depan.

Terhadap anak yang terus menerus berjuang sendirian, ia, yang memiliki pengalaman menghakimi, tidak memiliki hak untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang dia.

Kakashi menemukan kalau itu sangat menjengkelkan.

" ... Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyesal dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Aku pasti akan terus menyesali ternyata aku tidak bisa mendekati Naruto selama 10 tahun terakhir, sepanjang hidupku .

Tapi, hanya melakukan itu, tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. 10 tahun kemalasanku, tidak ada cara lain selain untuk mendapatkannya kembali dari menggunakan semua waktu yang tersisa, mulai dari sekarang.

Sampai hari anak sebaik itu kehilangan alasan untuk terus menyiksa hatinya dengan dalih kejahatan.

Berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu dari yang terguncang karena gerobak.

Sambil membelai rambut anakku, yang sedang tidur menggunakan pangkuanku sebagai bantal, aku melihat langit menjadi lebih cerah. Fajar sebentar lagi.

Tapi tetap, Clara tidak merasa kantuk dan merasa sensasi lembut seolah-olah dia melayang di udara.

Dalam 2 hari terakhir, dunianya telah berbalik sepenuhnya.

Ketika ia dikurung di penjara, dia sudah berpikir kalau ia akan dieksekusi. Satu-satunya hal yang dia rasakan adalah rasa takut terhadap kematian dan keputusasaan untuk meninggalkan putrinya sendirian.

Orang yang menyelamatkan dia dari hal itu adalah anak laki-laki, yang usianya berbeda hanya satu tahun dari putrinya.

Demi seorang pelayan, yang bisa digantikan dengan mudahnya, ia menyerahkan pakaian, kuda dan kereta dan juga, sejumlah uang bagi mereka untuk memulai kehidupan baru, secara gratis.

Tidak mungkin orangtua Naruto, yang telah memaki Clara dengan memanggilnya「Spesies rendah」, akan memperbolehkan hal seperti itu. Yang berarti ini adalah sesuatu yang ia sendiri telah lakukan.

Ketika merak dikawal ke kereta, dia mendengar dari 2 prajurit tentang bagaimana anak tersebut menyelamatkan mereka.

Pertama, mengatakan kalau ia ingin pedang dari seorang pandai besi terkenal di Lietze, ia memperoleh surat jalan. Dia memberikannya untuk digunakan oleh kusir dan kemudian, memintanya untuk berpura-pura berangkat ke Lietze pada pagi hari, sementara ia bersembunyi di hutan yang berada di sekitar jalan raya, di mana ada sedikit orang, agak jauh dari kota.

Sementara itu, kedua prajurit, yang berpakaian sipil agar mereka tidak mencolok, pergi ke kota untuk meminjam kuda dan membeli dan mengumpulkan barang-barang yang diperlukan.

"Berkat itu, kami berlarian di kota sepanjang hari," tersenyum kecut sambil menceritakannya, tetapi juga merasa sedikit bangga, prajurit tersebut menceritakan.

Dan kemudian, setelah memasuki Brosch, Clara dan Colette akan menetap di desa, sementara kereta kuda dan 1 dari prajurit akan melanjutkan ke Lietze. Tidak akan terlihat mencurigakan karena, pada rute terpendek dari wilayah Stokes ke Lietze, mereka harus melewati desa Brosch.

Perjalanan ke Lietze akan memakan waktu 4 - 6 hari, jadi penundaan 1 hari penuh juga dalam perhitungan.

Ketika Clara mendengar ini, dia pasti heran. Seorang anak berusia 10 tahun telah memikirkan sebuah rencana yang rumit seperti itu bahkan belum setengah hari, dan telah memperoleh hasil luar biasa seperti ini.

Ditambah, uang yang diberikan kepadanya adalah uang yang diberikan oleh ayahnya untuk membeli pedang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, ketika mereka pergi ke Lietze, mereka tidak akan mampu membeli pedang - ketika Clara khawatir tentang itu, sang kusir menahan tawanya.

Ketika ia menanyakan alasan dari tertawanya, ia mengatakan kalau ia telah menanyakan Naruto pertanyaan yang sama ketika ia mengungkapkan rangkaian rencana kepadanya. Dan, ia mendapatkan jawaban seperti ini.

"Brengsek, kau idiot. Bukannya tidak masalah jika kau memilih pedang murah secara acak?"

Seakan ada kelembutan yang tercampur dalam ucapannya yang tajam. Mungkin ia merasakannya, karena mendengar kusir mengatakan itu seakan itu menyenangkan, meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam pada dirinya.

Bukan berarti selama hidupnya Clara disebut sebagai lancar tapi tetap saja, Colette dilahirkan dan bertemu Naruto, dia berpikir kalau 2 hal tersebut yang tak tergantikan.

"Clara-san, apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Desa Brosch sudah terlihat."

Mendengar ucapan kusir, ia mengintip dari belakang.

Hal yang terlihat oleh Clara, diterangi oleh sinar matahari terbit dari ufuk dan tertutup kabut pagi, sebuah desa Brosch berkilauan.

"Kita akan tiba pada saat matahari telah benar-benar naik. Sampai saat itu, bagaimana kalau beristirahat untuk sementara waktu?"

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Tapi, untuk saat ini, saya ingin mengukir ini ke dalam ingatan saya ..."

"Begitukah. Yah, aku mengerti, perasaan tersebut."

Clara, kusir dan bahkan kedua prajurit, hati mereka dicuri oleh pemandangan yang seperti sebuah ilusi.

Dan karena bentuk desa Brosch, yang seolah-olah itu memberkati kehidupan baru Clara dan Colette.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : Jujur mata ane sakit pas liat terjemahan jepang ke inggris ke indo pakek MTL(Google Translet) jadi maklum aja jika ada kata yang kurang enak dibaca di sini (karna Copas MTL/google translet) meski sudah saya chek berulang kali biar gak teralu aneh (Tahukan maksudku itu dari hasil terjemahanya google translet). Di chapter 1 ini saya mengambil 4 chapter dari serial Ore no Shibou Flag ga Todomaru Tokoro wo Shiranai sebagai dasar fic. Dan tenang saja chapter 2 ke atas saya akan usahakan untuk membuat alur tersendiri karena ane kapok pakek MTL yang hasilnya sungguh luar biasa.

sampai disini saja sampai jumpa!


End file.
